tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/August 4, 2017 - Spike's Journal Entry
Well, at least they're keeping me busy. I thought that I was part of the "one too many chefs in the kitchen" problem when it came to repairing Optimus Prime. But no, I've been running my aft off for the past two days. The current situation - Prime is actually somewhat recognizable. You can see the chest, a good portion of one arm, and Primus willing, in the next day - we'll have not only both legs attached, but with enough joints and moveable parts in place to have him walking. That said, he's still only about 35 percent put together. There's still a ton of parts to either replace or rebuild completely. He's taking things very much in stride, holding meetings in the repair bay. We're hoping to have him out of the repair bay and operating like he just rolled off the assembly line - good as new - in another 7 days. On the homefront - I really miss Megan. I don't want her to think that I'm dropping everything with her the moment something bad happens with the 'bots, but in this case...I just couldn't stay away. I'm hoping not to make as many mistake with her as I did with Daniel growing up. On another note...DJ. It's 2 weeks before school starts, and I haven't heard anything from Flint or Lady Jaye. He was home schooled (bot schooled?) last year. And Lookout Pointe school is nearby. As someone who was his age who probably spent more time than he should have with robots instead of humans - and it looks like the kid is not moving out of Autobot City - Flint and Lady Jaye should definitely enroll him. But then what? They barely communicate with him now (not because they don't want to, I understand, it's just the nature of being a Joe and being on top secret missions). So, then what? I'm hoping I can talk to Marissa about this. First off, I should stay out of this altogether. Carly and I have a kid to raise. Carly and I both super busy. I'm NOT ready to take on another kid. But...he's just so cool. And I've been there. Not with my dad, I mean my dad and I were pretty much inseperable when I was DJ's age. But I know Buster wasn't. And even though he had uncle Ron and aunt Judy , he still had some...scars with not having dad as much in his life. Simple solution - Flint and Lady Jaye says "butt out - we've got this" - I will. And DJ will continue to be employed as my assistant in the repair bay. I'll be a supervisor. Simple as that. BUT...if I continue to get nothing...then what? He's still welcome to eat with us at dinner. But what happens when school starts, he gets in trouble, and they need a contact person? You know what, I'm overthinking this. Screw it. He's their kid. I'm a supervisor. Simple as that. Back to repairing Prime. Category:Blog posts